Twin Familiar
by D3ADPOOLK1d
Summary: She wanted a powerful Familiar, they wanted to visit some friends. Fuelled with the power of Gaia Memories, and their master's magic, they shall count the sins of all who commit heinous crimes. Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!
1. W the Trouble

**A/N: HI READER**

**So this is the story everybody voted for, Kamen Rider and Familiar of Zero. Now some may be wondering why I chose to do W for this, well if you think about the original Memories from the show (excluding Luna) link up with one of the elements of the pentagon in Familiar of Zero.**

**And before people ask, yes I will do OC Gaia Memories, yes I will do OC Dopants, and yes I will do OC Riders. I'm not having Accel in this story only because I feel as though there is no way to fit him in, Skull is a maybe so far and Eternal is a definite.**

**So with nothing else to talk about, let's get going.**

**CYCLONE-JOKER!**

* * *

Chapter 1: W the Trouble

* * *

Tristian had turned from a magical kingdom, to a devastated war zone. Two figure stood apart from each with, their forms hidden by shadows as fire erupted around them.

The first had a cape fluttering behind them and a pair of yellow eyes that glowed.

The other had a pair of red eyes and monstrous wings behind them. "For all the pain you've caused, you'll count up your sins!"

"I'd like to see you try, now enjoy your hell!"

As the two then began to battle, they were watched by a pink haired girl. She watched with tears in her eyes as the two shadowed figures clashed once more.

"Stop it…stop it…..stop it stop it stop it…."

* * *

"STOP IT!" She yelled as she sprung up from her bed. She calmed herself down and looked to the window of her room as daylight shone through. "It was just a dream? Okay…."

She got out of bed and showered and dressed before she remembered something very important. "Oh right, today's the Familiar Ritual. This'll probably go as badly as other spells I cast, but this time I know I'll do it right. Maybe I'll summon something cool, like a Phoenix or a Golem." She smiled to herself and headed to her class.

* * *

[Meanwhile, on earth]

"That was single handily, the most boring two hours of my life." A girl with short black hair sighed.

"Well no one asked you to come along Mari." A boy with messy black hair under a black and white fedora argued.

"Except mom did Tyler." She argued back.

Mari looked around sixteen, she had short black hair with blue eyes. She wore a green see through long sleeved top with a smaller black top underneath, as well ripped black jeans and boots.

* * *

**(A/N: Think like Rogue's clothes from X-Men Evolution)**

* * *

"It's not exactly like I wanted you to come with me." Tyler was also sixteen and had messy black hair and blue eyes like Mari, he wore a black and white fedora and a striped shirt under a black waist jacket with suit trousers and shoes.

"I still can't believe it took you ten minutes to play dress up." Mari complained as she took her phone out. The two had just left a convention that Tyler wanted to go to, but their mother had told that Mari had to go as well since she 'wasn't getting out much'.

"I'm cosplaying as Shotaro Hidari. You were supposed to cosplay as Philip like we planned a year ago, but you're apparently 'too old now'." He emphasised the last part. "Let's just go home."

Just as they were about to leave the building, Tyler stopped and turned around. "I left my bag of stuff at contest room!" He ran back to the main hall of the convention, Mari groaned as she followed.

Tyler looked around all the tables, trying to search for his lost bag.

"How'd you lose your bag?" Mari huffed at him, still on her phone.

"I had to put it down for the cosplay contest, which Victor and I could have won if you dressed like Philip to go with my Shotaro and his Ryu. Now can you get off your phone and help me search?"

She just continued to type. "Ya know, I liked you better a year ago. Hah, found it!" He pulled out a black back pack from underneath a table. "Let's see, W Driver and Gaia Memories are still here as well as my drawing book." He slung it on his back and walked back to Lucy. "Alright, we can go home now."

"Huh Ty, what's that?" The twins looked at what was in front of them, a weird hovering green oval. It just hovered there….

_Menacingly!_

"I wanna touch it." Tyler went to touch it but his hand got slapped by his sister.

"Why would you want to touch the hovering green oval?!" She smacked the back of his head. "It could be dangerous!"

"How would you know, have you ever seen anything like it?" He mocked. "Mom's not expecting us till later, so I am gonna touch it."

He pocked the oval which made the surface ripple, and then just shoved his entire fore arm and swished it around which made him laugh a little. "It tickles."

"You've had your fun, can we go now?" Mari asked impatiently. Tyler sighed and went to remove his arm, but couldn't. "Come on already."

"I…I can't take it out." He tried to pull his arm out. "I'm legit stuck." He started to panic as the oval began to suck him in. "Um sis, help!"

Mari dropped her phone and tried to help pull Tyler out. "This is why we don't go touching stuff!"

No matter how hard they pulled, the oval continued to suck them in. "This why I should've stayed home!" Mari screamed before the two were pulled into to oval. The two then fell through a void of randomly mixed colours. "This is your fault Tyler!"

"Oh well SORRY for being interested in stuff Mari!" He shouted back. The two fell in silence with their arms crossed. "This sucks."

"_Oh great and expansive universe. Hear me…"_

"Did you hear that?" Tyler looked around to where the voice could be.

"_Bring to me only the strongest and most splendid ally…" _

"Who's there?" Mari called out into the empty void.

"_Hear my plea, and bring to me….my Familiar!" _The twins looked at each other as they started to glow different colours, Tyler glowed purple and Mari glowed green.

"Tyler?"

"Mari?"

* * *

[Tristian Magic Academy]

Many of the students had summoned some amazing familiars during the ritual. There were some rare, some special and some well….some were just odd.

But now it was the pink haired girl's turn, which she didn't want to take part.

"Now, is that everyone?" The one who seemed to be the teacher asked. He was bald with glasses and wore a blue robe with a staff.

"No, we still have Louise to go." A dark skinned red haired girl said. She wore the uniform of the magic school which was a white top, with the chest area being open a lot, as well as a small navy skirt, a navy cloak and a pair of brown thigh high boots. She also had a salamander with fire on its tale.

Louise had pink long hair and wore the same uniform. She was hiding behind some of the students before she reluctantly stood in the middle.

"Louise the Zero!" One of the students laughed.

"Wonder what she'll summon?"

"There's no way she'll summon anything!" Another shouted.

"This'll just end in another explosion!"

"After all that boasting, think you'll summon something better than this little guy?" Kirche taunted as she petted her salamander.

Louise just ignored their comments and took out her wand. 'Please work.' She held it high above her head.

"Oh great and expansive universe. Hear me. Bring to me only the strongest and most splendid ally. Hear my plea, and bring to me….my Familiar!" She waved her wand and waited a few seconds, only for nothing to happen. No explosion like normally, and no Familiar summoned.

"As expected from Louise the Zero…." A blonde haired boy with a rose wand was about to insult her, if not for the growing wind that started to howl and form a small green tinted tornado in front of the students that freaked them out a little. What freaked them out more was the purple/pink that trailed inside of it. Then they all gasped as they saw a figure inside, it had two red eyes and what looked like a scarf behind it.

The red eyes trailed at Louise before the tornado exploded. All the students coughed as the smoke cleared, and they saw what Louise had summoned, which was Tyler and Mari.

Tyler groaned and shook his head. He sat up and looked around at where he was. He saw a bunch of people in strange uniform and even stranger animals next to them. 'Where am I?'

Suddenly all the students started to laugh and point and Louise.

"Just what to expect from Louise the Zero!"

"Not only did she summon a Commoner, she summoned two!"

"I can't understand a thing they're saying…" Tyler looked at the students and some of the creatures.

"It's cause they're speaking French idiot." Mari sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"And how do you know?" He questioned.

"Because I took French in school dumb ass. They're calling us Commoners and are making fun of that pink haired girl." She pointed at Louise.

More and more jokes were aimed at Louise as she looked between the twins and her classmates. She then turned to Professor Colbert with pleading eyes. "Professor Colbert, this has to be a mistake! Please let me try again I know I can summon something better than a pair of Commoners!"

The Professor sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry Louise but I can't let you do that."

"But why?!" She shrieked. "I've never heard of anyone summoning Commoners as Familiars!"

"And neither have I, but this is a sacred ceremony. If I allow you to redo it, it won't only insult both the ceremony and the Founder, but it would also insult you and your family." He stated with his head lowered slightly. "Whether you like it or not, these two have been summoned as your Familiars."

"Now what did they say?" Tyler asked.

"They teacher guy said we were summoned to be that girl's Familiars." Saying that confused both twins.

"So what, we're slaves now?" Tyler threw his hands into the air.

"Now Louise, finish the ceremony. Please?" Colbert asked.

"Why don't you try talking to them, you said it yourself you speak French." Tyler suggested. Mari thought about for a bit before she agreed and stood up.

"Excuse me," She gained Louise's and Colbert's attention. "But can either of you explain why my brother and I are here?"

"Oh, you're able to understand us. Well you two have been summoned to be Ms Louise's Familiars," Colbert answered. "Now to finalise the contract the two of you must kiss her."

Mari had an awkward look before she pulled up Tyler and shoved him in front of her. "Him first."

Tyler looked between the two girls confused. "Well, did ya get an answer?"

"Just, act calm." Was her only answer. Tyler turned back to Louise as she pointed her wand at his head. She chanted some stuff before completely surprising him by kissing him on the lips.

When she pulled away he had the utmost dumbfounded look on his face.

"O-o-okay." He then grabbed his left wrist as he felt excruciating pain. He looked at the back of his hand and saw some weird markings burn into it.

Mari walked past her brother and stood in front of Louise. "Let's get this over with." She grabbed Louise by the face and pressed their lips together. It lasted a few seconds before Mari pulled herself away. She hissed as she felt pain on her right with marking burning on as well.

"What is this?!" Tyler shouted.

Professor Colbert knelt down to the twins and examined the markings. "They are Familiar Runes." He answered, and now Tyler could understand what he was saying. "Though these ones are strange, I have never seen any like them before. Well done Louise."

"Um, thank you Professor." She said sheepishly.

"Anyway class, that'll be all for today. Return to your dorms and rest up. There will be no classes tomorrow so everyone can get to know their Familiar. Dismissed." He said before heading to his lab.

With that said several students started to walk or fly away. This left Tyler in shock and Mari in a mix of both confusion and awe.

"Was that magic?! How the hell did that just happen?!" Tyler was completely bamboozled.

"Come Familiars, we have to go now." Louise instructed as she walked back to the academy.

"How are you not freaked out right now? Those people just used fricking MAGIC!" Tyler asked Mari as he freaked out.

"It's something new at least." She shrugged.

"Mari, let's actually focus here! We are stuck in some random world, with magic, and no possible way of getting home right now. WHY! AREN'T! YOU! PANICKING?!" She only shrugged again. "You see, this is why we're polar opposites."

"Familiars! Come!" They heard Louise's voice.

"Listen Ty, until we find an honest to good way of getting home we're pretty much stuck here." She justified. "We might as well play along."

Tyler thought about it for a bit before grabbing his bag. "Fine, let's go."

* * *

Louise led the two to her room, and as soon they all entered, she dropped to her knees and let out a loud groan.

"This day just can't get any worse!" She yelled. "Just when I thought I'd summon an amazing Familiar I get two lousy Commoners!"

The twins just stood there, Tyler tapped his foot while Mari just looked at her watch. To her confusion the hands were just spinning around and around with no stop.

"That's your bed over there." She pointed at a pile of hay.

"You expect us both to sleep on that?" Tyler mused.

"I wasn't expecting to summon a human, never mind two!" She countered. She walked over to her wardrobe and started to undress, this made Tyler cover his eyes but Mari just kept looking.

"What are you doing?!" Tyler shouted.

"I'm getting changed for bed. Got a problem?" She threw her clothes on the ground in front of Tyler. "Wash those."

"Why should I wash them?" He kicked the clothes back to Louise. "They're yours."

"You're my Familiar! And as a Familiar you are supposed to do as your Master says!" She explained with her arms crossed. "Now take care of it!"

"Oh, I'll take very good care of it." He snarkily replied. He picked up the clothes, walked to the window and threw them outside. This angered Louise while Mari just face palmed. "I'm leaving!" He said before he slammed the door behind him.

Louise growled as she put her nightwear on and sat at her table before slamming her head into her arms on the table. Mari sighed and sat next to her and put a comforting and on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about my brother's behaviour, he's not the best at listening to people." She patted Louise.

"Why are you being nice to me? I would've thought you'd be as mad as him." Louise lifted her head slightly.

"I'm more civilised than him. Now, how about we start over. My name is Mari Lambert." She held out her hand.

Louise rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears that were yet to fall. "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière." She didn't shake Mari's hand which left things a little awkward.

"Yeah I can see us getting along fine." Mari leaned back into her chair.

* * *

"Stupid pink haired bitch." Tyler grumbled to himself as he walked outside the academy. He walked over to a tree and sat underneath it. "I need to find a way to get outta here. If Mari doesn't wanna leave that's her choice."

He pulled his phone out of his bag and check for a signal, a~~~~~~~nd nothing. "Great."

He looked up to the many moons in the sky and just contemplated. 'Mom must be worried sick by now, I hope she's fine.'

He then looked inside his bag for his W Driver, and saw that his Gaia Memoires were broken. "Oh no! Aw the teleport must have broken them. I spent a lot of money on these things."

He looked around the area he was in and noticed the gate was open. "There's my way out, I'm outta here!" He ran to the gate and looked back at the school. "So long sis."

"You're not gonna leave already are you?" Tyler stopped as he heard the voice, and noticed a pair of green eyes illuminated in the darkness. "I mean, you just got here."

"Who are you?" Tyler back up a little.

"No names yet, but I can let you know I'm a friend." The one behind the eyes said. He was hidden in the shadows so Tyler couldn't see him.

"If you're a friend, does that mean you can get me and my sister home?" He asked hopefully.

"Ooh, afraid I can buddy. If anything I'm supposed to make sure you stay."

"What, why?!" He asked confused.

"Well," The voice sighed. "You were chosen by Pinky up there to be her Familiar, and when you were transported here your toys should've infused with magic and become real. But for some reason they didn't."

"Wait, you're telling me that my toys I bought on Amazon were gonna become real because I got transported to another world? That sound like something out of fanfic, and I've read plenty of fanfics."

"Heh, Meta much?" The voice chuckled. "Anyway, you can't leave cause when you and your sister were brought here, so were a BUNCH of other Gaia Memoires that aren't in good hands."

"Well how am I supposed to stop that? Like you said my stuff didn't turn real." Tyler frowned.

"Gimme the bag!" A black and green armoured hand snatched the bag from Tyler and shot some green energy, the contents of the bag glowed as he tossed it back to Tyler. "Good as new."

Tyler looked inside of the bag to see his Memories were repaired and they as well as his Driver looked more metallic than plastic.

"I'm pretty sure you know how to use it." The voice mused.

"Why should I do this?" The eyes tilted at Tyler's question. "You could give these powers to anyone in this world yet you're giving them to me, why?"

The voice only chuckled again. "You've watched enough Kamen Rider, you figure it out."

**ATTACK RIDE!**

**INVISIBLE!**

And like that he was gone.

Tyler looked at the stuff in his bag and then looked at the academy. "I'm gonna regret this." He sighed as he headed back, picking up the clothes he threw out the window.

As he entered the room, he noticed the candle were out and the girls were sleeping. Louise was in her bed while Mari had slept in a chair. Tyler walked over to the hay pile and tapped it with his foot.

"This'll have to do." He sighed as he laid down on the pile and pulled his hat over his eyes. 'This is probably a mistake.'

* * *

The next day came as the sun shone into Louise's room.

"Rise and shine Pinky!" Tyler shouted as he threw the curtain open. "It's time for a new day!"

Said pinkette got up groggily while Mari got up and stretched.

"I would have thought you'd escape, since you stormed out last night." Louise said softly.

"Well I thought about it, but for now I got no choice since I'd probably get really lost or most likely die." He admitted.

"Well, now that we're all calm can we all have a chat?" Mari requested.

"I suppose." Louise responded. "But don't think I've forgiven you for your behaviour." Tyler only shrugged.

And so after ten-fifteen minutes, Tyler and Mari explained about their background while Louise explained about the world they are now in.

"Wow, so magic is real here." Mari said with a little amazement. "I think we get it now."

"Good, glad that's taken care of." She stood up and pointed at the pile of clothes Tyler brought back. "Think of this as a punishment for yesterday. I want them clean."

"Shit you're right." Tyler sighed begrudgingly. "Alright, where's the wash room?"

"You'll have to find it bro." Mari smirked at him. Tyler sighed and picked up the pile of clothes before he left. "Told you he'd come back, Ty'll come around eventually."

"He better." Louise huffed.

* * *

"Do these people not have a cleaning spell? Why do it by hand?" Tyler grumbled as he washed the clothes in a water bucket. "Done."

He put all the clothes in a basket and walked back through the hallways. And as he did, he saw that blonde boy from before talking to a younger girl with brown hair and had a different cape.

'She seems far younger than that guy. Meh, not my place to judge.' He thought to himself as he walked back to Louise's room. "Where'd they go?"

Both Louise and Mari were just gone. "Great, I got ditched. I need something to eat."

* * *

[Courtyard]

Mari sat by herself at one of the tables in the courtyard with the other humans, while eating some treats Louise had ordered. "Man, for a different world this place has great cake."

"Oh is that so?" Mari looked up as Tyler sat on the other side of the table. "Must be nice to not have to wash clothes for an hour."

"It was." She ate the last piece. "So, whaddya want to do for now?"

"Um, excuse me." The twins looked to who called to them which was a girl in a maid outfit. "Are you the Commoner Familiar that Ms Vallière summoned?"

"Yes, we are. I'm Mari and this is my brother Tyler." Mari introduced while Tyler just waved. "Nice to meet ya."

"My name's Siesta, it's nice to meet you." She bowed.

"Hey Siesta quick question, why do people call us Commoners?" Tyler asked.

"Well it's simple, people who can use magic are treated wildly with respect. They are considered nobility or even royalty due to rules made by the Founder." Siesta explained.

"What's the Founder, some kinda king?" Mari asked.

"You really aren't from here are you?" She giggled. "How do I put this…..the Founder was the first Void Magician. Someone who was able to set the rules of magic. For that reason anyone who can use magic is considered to be his disciples while those who can't are, well, peasants."

"That kinda sucks." Tyler grumbled before a gurgling sound was heard from his stomach. "I forgot to eat."

"Didn't Ms Vallière feed you?" Siesta asked. "It is a Master's duty to feed their Familiar every morning."

"You don't say," Mari leaned her head on her hand. "Well the cake was good but it's not exactly breakfast, can you spare some food?"

"Well, I'm sure the chef can spare you some leftovers. Follow me." Siesta led the two but as they did they bumped into someone.

"Watch it Commoner!" It was the same blonde guy Tyler saw early. "You almost messed up my hair!" He marched off.

"What's that guy's problem?" Tyler asked.

"That's Guiche, a Nobel that uses earth magic. He's one of those boys that attract all the girls." Siesta answered. "He's very self centered."

"Hey a bottle." Mari picked up what looked like a perfume bottle. "Sweet, free stuff."

* * *

So after Siesta had bought the two to the servant's quarters for some food, the twins offered to help her make her deliveries of treats.

"So, you're also getting bad looks right?" Mari said to her brother as they were both pushing cake carts.

"Yep, these guys aren't subtle." Tyler agreed. He delivered a cake to a table and noticed someone on a different table with that younger girl. 'Oh it's that Guiche guy, maybe I can get in his good books by returning that bottle.'

"Hey, Commoners, bring that cake already!" Guiche yelled over to Siesta.

"It's coming sir." She said and was about to go, but was stopped by Tyler. "What are you doing?"

"Let me take this one, I'm gonna have a chat with him." He smirked and took the cake, but not before stopping next to Mari. "Gimme that bottle."

"What, why?" She asked.

"Cause I'm about to wreck this fool." She smirked at his answer and handed him the bottle. "Here you are sir." He placed the plate in front of Guiche.

"Bring some more tea and that'll be all." Guiche ordered, but Tyler didn't leave.

"Oh but that won't be all Mr Guiche. You dropped this earlier." He placed the perfume bottle on the table.

"Um, this isn't mine." He said, looking away from the bottle.

"But it fell out of your pocket after you bumped into my friend." Tyler said as he pushed the bottle towards Guiche with his finger. "Or is it yours madam?" He handed the bottle to the girl.

As she looked at the bottle, her eyes widened. "This belongs to Montmorency! I knew there was something between you two!" She shouted with tears in her eyes.

"No wait, Jasmine you have it all wrong!" Guiche tried to defend himself, but it just led to Jasmine delivering the hardest slap ever.

Guiche was now on the floor holding his face as Jasmine threw the bottle next to him and stormed off. But that wasn't all, about ten more girls walked up and threw a bunch of roses on him.

"Wow, more than one. You done goofed buddy." Tyler couldn't help but laugh. One last girl walked up, she hand long blonde hair rolled up tightly and her arms crossed.

"M- Montmorency! I can explain all of this!" He tried to reason with her.

"Here madam, you'll probably find it more amusing to hit him with this." Tyler handed her the plate with the cake on it. Montmorency took the plate and mushed the cake over Guiche's face.

"Well I've got more deliveries to make so, goodbye." Tyler said before he walked away from the crowd.

"Hold it!" Guiche got up and pointed his rose wand at Tyler. "Thanks to you, not only did you ruin my reputation with these girls, but my pride as well! How are you going to take responsibility for this Commoner?!" He yelled dramatically.

"Me? Bruh you were the one that couldn't keep your pants up." Tyler retorted. "I mean you were two timing with like ten girls, if I didn't call you out someone would've figured it out easily."

Several of the students in the crowd nodded at his logic, while some seemed absolutely baffled that he would talk back. Guiche though looked like he was gonna blow a fuse, but he took a few breaths to calm down.

"I know you, you're one of the Commoners that Louise the Zero summoned!" He pointed out.

"And what if I am?" Tyler crossed his arms.

"Then a punishment is in order. I hear by challenge you….to a duel!" This seemed to shock many of the students. "At Vestri Court, one hour."

Tyler jokingly put his hand on his chin. "Oh lemme think….yeah okay."

"Heh, well I'll see you there Commoner." Guiche said before he left, the crowd around also began to part.

"You'll be killed…."

That heartbroken mutter snapped him out of his thoughts as he turned around to see a saddened Siesta and an angered Mari.

"No, no I won't. I got a fighting chance." Tyler tried to reason.

"No you don't, he'll kill you!" Siesta cried before she ran away.

"No wait! Shit…"

"Great job Ty, you managed to scare her away." Mari shook her head. "Shame, she was cute."

Things only got worse as Louise stormed over to the twins. "My room, now."

* * *

[Louise's room]

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Louise shouted at Tyler, who sat on his hay pile.

"You don't have to yell geez." Tyler rubbed the side of his head.

"Just when I thought this day couldn't get worse, now I have to beg to Guiche of all people!" Louise dropped onto her bed. "I'm ruined! If my family finds out about this they'll never let it go." She got off her bed and headed to the door.

The twin were about to follow, but stopped when Louise turned and glared at them. "No, you two have done enough. Just wait here."

The two just stood there in silence as Louise stormed out.

"We're screwed, and it's all thanks to you Tyler." Mari groaned as she sat on Louise's bed. "Maybe you should be the one going to beg to that guy, even if what you did was funny."

"There's no need for us to beg, cause we have a way of wining this fight." Tyler said confidently.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Mari stood up and poked her twin's shoulder. "You're the one who pissed off the magic man so why should I help?"

"Because for my plan to work, it needs both of us." Tyler grabbed her shoulder. "For us to survive this place, you need me and I need you. We're in this together sis, so how about we go kick this snob's ass?"

"Fine, what's your master plan?" She asked with a groan. Tyler smirked as he grabbed his bag and unzipped it, pulling out the W Driver. "Your toys? You gotta be fucking kidding me."

* * *

[Meanwhile, in the Headmaster's office]

Inside of the office of the academy's Headmaster was an old man with a long white beard and a bald head. He sighed as he finished all his paperwork, but another pile was just dropped onto his desk.

"You can't slack off Osmond, there is much work to be done." His secretary said as she adjusted her glasses. She had forest green hair in a ponytail and had a blue uniform with a maroon cape.

Just then Colbert bust the door down while carrying a VERY large book. "Ah Professor Colbert, what brings you here?" Osmond asked him.

"Headmaster Osmond, this is very important." He panted out. But before any explaining could be done, a member of the staff entered the room.

"Um, excuse me sir but we have a problem." Said the staff.

"What's the problem now? Osmond sighed.

"Well, it appears that a duel is going to happen in Vestri Court. Should we stop it?"

"Is it between students?" The staff member nodded no. "Then who is it?"

"Um, it's Gramont's son Guiche and one of Ms Vallière's Familiars." Answered the staff.

"Hmm, let them have the duel. I see no harm in this." Osmond waved off as the staff member left.

"Are you sure this is wise sir?" Colbert asked him. "He's just a Commoner."

"It'll be fine. Once the duel is over then you can show me what you found." Osmond waved in front of his mirror, which then showed Vestri Court.

"Sir….you have work to do." Ms Longueville stated with a glare.

"Eh, it can wait. My bet's on Gramont's kid." Osmond lightly chuckled.

"Fine, I bet on the Familiar." Longueville declared.

* * *

[Vestri Court]

A huge crowd had formed a circle to watch the upcoming duel. They came for pure entertainment, ready to see some Commoner learn his place or just here to pass the time. And of course there was the girls who were still enraged at Guiche who were actually hoping the Commoner would win.

"What do you mean you won't call off the duel?!" Louise cried out with worry. She tried her best to plea for the cancellation of the match, but Guiche was very persistent.

"Your Familiar made a fool out of me, and I shall not end this duel until he is punished!" Guiche declared with a huff.

"He was just being stupid, that doesn't-!" Louise tried to explain, but was completely cut off.

"I've had enough of this Louise, now bring me your Familiar!" He yelled to her.

"No need!" A segment of the crowd parted to the twins back to back, Tyler was in a dramatic pose while Mari just had her arms crossed. "Because we have arrived!"

"I told you two to stay in the room!" Louise shouted at them.

"Hey, I started this and I'm gonna be the one who's gonna end it. One way or another." Tyler said.

"Hmph, I'm honestly surprised you came." Guiche flicked his hair. "I promise by the end of this you will learn your place."

"Oh I don't think you understand what we're about to bring to you." Tyler was about to step forward, but was quickly stopped by Louise.

"I'm ordering you both to stand down!" She shouted, and tears began to build. "I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"Aw have a little faith Pinky." Tyler patted her arm and waked past her. "Besides, I'm a mix of a wildcard and an underdog. I got this."

Siesta walked through the crowd and stood next to Mari and Louise. "Is he going to be okay?"

"It's fine." Mari stretched her arm. "Ty can handle this, especially with our trump card."

"Now let's talk terms." Tyler rubbed his hands together. "The first one to be rendered unconscious or gives up is the loser, deal?"

"Seems fair, but we need to raise the stakes. If I win you and you sister are to become my servants and attend my every service." Guiche sent a wink at Mari, who looked like she was gonna throw up.

"And then if I win, you not only have to apologise to all those girls but you have to also owe me a favour." Tyler bid.

"I accept!" Guiche agreed and swiped his rose which dropped a petal. When the petal touched the ground it formed into a suit of armour with no host a spear. "My name is Guiche de Gramont, otherwise known as Guiche the Bronze. It is only natural for me to use my Earth Magic, and so this Valkyrie shall be your opponent."

"Doesn't seem like much, especially for us." Tyler announced and straightened his hat.

"Us?"

**(Insert: Kamen Rider Double Sound Track-Hard Boiled Theme)**

Tyler pulled out the W Driver and slapped it on his waist, a belt forming around. What shocked Louise and Siesta though was that the same belt appeared on Mari's waist too. Mari reached into her jeans pocket and took out some kinda green USB with a capital C on it.

**CYCLONE!**

This confused a few people as Tyler pulled out a similar black USB with a capital J.

**JOKER!**

The two then put their arms into a position that vaguely resembled a W and spoke at the same time. "Henshin!"

"Get ready to catch me." Mari said, which only confused Louise more.

Mari put her Memory in the right side of the Driver, making it instantly disappear and then reappear inside Tyler's Driver.

Tyler chucked the Joker Memory into the air and caught it before he placed it into the left side. He made the Driver split, which somehow rendered Mari unconscious as she fell into Louise's arms.

**(End Theme)**

"What is happening?!" Louise cried out.

And right before everyone's eyes, small pieces seemed to form around Tyler's body and formed a suit on him.

**CYCLONE JOKER!**

The entire right side was green with a single red eye and a gold zigzag going across the chest and shoulder with a silver scarf. The entire left side was black and also had a red eye and a purple zigzag. On top of the head was a pair of antenna that looked like a W. The last detail was going down straight through the body, that being a silver line.

"What is that?!"

"Oh my god they changed!"

"You don't see that often!"

That was pretty much the reaction of most of the students. But Louise on the other hand, she was filled with lots of things; confusion, awe, shock and excitement. SHE SUMMONED THAT!

'That was the thing in that tornado, and my dream…'

"W-what are you…?" Guiche had lost his smug attitude at the sight of the Twins' new form.

"Us?" Everyone heard the sound of Mari's voice coming from the green side. "Well, we're the two in one badass."

"We're the trump card up everyone's sleeve." Tyler's voice came from the left side.

"We are Kamen Rider W!" The two pointed at Guiche with their left hand while their right hung lazily. "Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!"

**(Insert: W-B-X ****W-Boiled Extreme****)**

"Kamen Rider?" Louise said out loud, now thinking that maybe just maybe summoning these two wasn't so bad.

With a growl of annoyance Guiche ordered the Valkyrie to attack the Rider. As it lunged towards them, a minor breeze formed around W's right leg and helped him dodge via a backflip. The Valkyrie's weapon got stuck in the ground, so W rushed over and delivered a left hook to the helmet, their fist powered by some purple energy.

The helmet flew off and the rest of the body crumbled. "That's all? Felt like I punched a sandcastle." Tyler commented.

"Of course it isn't!" Guiche argued.

"You're right," Mari spoke up. "It's more like punching a sandcastle that got drenched by water."

Guiche growled and summoned four more Valkyries, having either swords or spears.

They all charged and swung their weapons, so W dodged the spears or parried the swords. They punched one back and swung their right arm upwards, this made a minor tornado that lifted the Valkyrie and smashed it against the ground.

"Did you see that?! They just used Air Magic!" One of the students called out.

One Valkyrie tried to slash from the side with its sword, but the twins blocked with their arm, the attack pushing them back and digging up dirt.

"Well, seems like we could a weapon of our own." Tyler said as he kicked the suit away.

"Yeah, let's fire it up." Mari quipped. The two removed the Memories from their Driver, and instead pulled out a red Memory with a capital H and a grey Memory with a capital M.

**HEAT!**

**METAL!**

They placed Heat into the right side and Metal into the left side.

**HEAT METAL!**

The suit now changed, all of the right had been replaced with red and all of the left was replaced with grey. Tyler went to reach for something off his back, was made an 'eh?' sound when he found nothing.

"It's not there. Where's the Metal Shaft?"

"Shouldn't it be on our back?" Mari asked while Tyler kept trying to find it. "So what do we do?"

"Um, well Heat can still generate fire and Metal's got the strength needed." Tyler summarised. The other spear wielder tried to charge from behind, but W turned around and hit with fire fuelled punch.

The two sword wielders went in to try overpower them, but the Rider backhanded one and kicked the other. They then heard something telling them to do an idea, which they went with. The idea being to slam their Metal Arm into the ground.

And by doing that they caused two rock spikes to spurt out and impale the two Valkyries and crumble them. The last came charging again so the twins turned around and blasted a flame that melted the armour.

"Wow! Now they used Earth and Fire Magic?!" Another student gasped. Meanwhile on the outer rim of the circle, Kirche watched the whole thing with a sly smile.

"How about that Casanova?" Tyler taunted. Guiche looked panicked as he summoned four more Valkyries. "Oh, someone seems triggered."

"Speaking of triggered." They removed the Memories again and pulled out a yellow Memory with a capital L and a blue Memory with a capital T.

**LUNA!**

**TRIGGER!**

They placed Luna into the right side and Trigger into the left side.

**LUNA TRIGGER!**

The right side was now yellow and the left was now blue. "No Trigger Magnum either? We can figure it out later." Mari said and flicked her wrist.

One Valkyrie with a mace tried to do an overhead smash. The Rider side stepped and uppercut with their right arm, which then grew longer and longer. They swung their like a whip that knocked back any Valkyrie that got close. One managed to run up behind and tackle them to the ground.

"Get off ya lousy piece of crap!" Tyler tried punching off the Valkyrie, another one had pinned down the Luna Arm so they couldn't retract it. But then the thing happened again, something told them to press the palm of their Trigger Arm against the Valkyrie.

W pushed his left palm against Valkyrie and shot out a stream of high pressured water that launched the armour into the air.

Mari stretched out her leg to kick the other Valkyrie off. They then flipped themselves back up as the other two Valkyries charged.

W stretched their right arm to each a flag pole and pulled themselves out the way of the attack before landing and blasted more water. One stream ripped apart a Valkyrie while W roundhouse kicked with their right leg that stretch far enough to kick the armour into the academy wall.

The last Valkyrie went for an attack, but was squashed by the Valkyrie that was knocked into the air early.

"Now they have Water Magic?!"

"But what's the yellow one meant to be?"

"Who care man this fight is awesome!"

W turned back to Guiche and rolled their shoulders. "Is this over yet? We're getting kinda bored." Tyler shrugged.

Guiche growled and summoned one last Valkyrie, this one larger than the rest.

"Well, wanna end this sis?"

"Sure thing bro."

W removed Luna and Trigger and replaced them with Cyclone and Joker.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

They placed the Memories in and turned back to their base form.

**CYCLONE JOKER!**

"And now for the Memory Break." Tyler declared as Mari took the Joker Memory out of the Driver and moved it to a slot on the right side of the belt.

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **

The twins started to float with a small hurricane forming around them. The two halves of the Rider then split perfectly in half.

"Joker Extreme!" The two halves were then launched with the Joker half in the lead. Both halves kicked through the Valkyrie and caused it to explode, with the twins forming back into one being directly in front Guiche who fell in fear.

**(End theme)**

"I give up! I give up!" Guiche surrendered. The Rider just stood there with their red eye still trailed onto Guiche.

"Okay." Tyler responded without a care. They moved the Driver to its standby mode and removed the memories, which also got rid of the armour. "You alright Mari?"

Mari sat up from Louise's arms and rubbed her eyes. "God that felt weird." She groaned.

All the student left in an excited chatter while Tyler stood there and sighed happily.

"You…..you two have some explaining to do." Louise said as she, Mari and Siesta walked up to the left half.

The twins stood side by side and looked at the two girls. "Well, it's kind of a long story." Tyler rubbed his neck.

"Is there a quiet place we can discuss?" Mari asked.

"There's some free spaces back in the field, if you there early enough you can get one of the secluded tables." Siesta suggested. Louise thought about it before grabbing the twins by their wrists and taking them back to the field.

* * *

Back in the Headmaster's office, Osmond, Colbert and Longueville just finished witnessing the duel.

"A-amazing." Colbert gawked. "Old Osmond, what did we just see?"

"Those twins have somehow used the five elements…" Osmond commented and puffed his pipe. "But to contain them in those small devices is quite the clever means."

"I won the bet, pay up Old Osmond." Longueville smirked and Osmond gave her some coins. "But their power is truly incredible."

"And all I can think of is that this year will get a little more interesting." Osmond chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: Ah there we go, first W chapter is up. Now before anyone asks, the twins will get the weapons for the Gaia Memories soon. Possibly second or third chapter.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed, and just to remind I will do OC Gaia Memoires, OC Dopants and OC Riders. Kamen Rider Accel won't be in this, Skull is a maybe and Eternal will appear soon.**

**So I'll see you all next time.**

**BYE, BYE.**


	2. A Do-What Now?

**A/N: HI READER**

**So here we are for chapter 2 of the W story. This is the staple 'explain everything' kinda chapter, also the first fight against a Dopant.**

**Well then time to go.**

**CYCLONE-JOKER!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Do-what now?

* * *

So it didn't take too long for Louise to find a good seat for the twins to explain what just happened. Of course Siesta would sever up some tea, but only because she wanted to listen in about it.

"Okay, I'm gonna ask once. How the hell did you do that?" Louise asked, though it was kinda obvious she was fuelled with curiosity.

"Well, we used these." Tyler said as he placed the W Driver on the table as well as his three Memoires, Mari adding her three as well. "This is our W Driver, and these six are Gaia Memories."

"Wait time out! Give us a sec!" Mari interrupted and stood up, dragging Tyler a good distance away. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I was about to explain to them about the Driver and Memoires." He answered, confused at his sister's behaviour.

"And what, you're gonna tell them the plot of the show? Come on Ty that's just stupid." She whispered.

"Well what do we tell them, that they were toys turned weapons?!" He whispered back.

"Okay, we use the whole magic thing they have here. Follow my lead." The two walked back and were seated. "To keep this short, they're magical artefacts."

"Um…that's not how it works. Magical artefacts are nothing like those things you've used, they're far too advance." Louise immediately crushed Mari's excuse.

"Whelp, your turn to explain Bro." She gave up and kicked her legs onto the table.

"Ho okay. Here we go." He sighed. "These little things are Gaia Memories; they are devices made in our hometown that contains the planet's knowledge of what it represents." He explained which left the Nobel speechless.

"All knowledge? B-b-but how are they made?"

"No one truly knows. But they were quickly dismissed for their immense power, so a certain family began to sell them in the Black Market after they found a new kind of function." Mari added.

"What function?" Siesta stopped eavesdropping and just full on stood next to the table.

"Whenever a Memory would be injected into a human's body, they would morph into a devastating monster called a Dopant." Tyler said, which made Louise and Siesta's eyes widen.

"Magic that can turn you into a monster?!" Louise gasped. "Wait, so since you can use those things are you capable of using magic?"

"Nope." The twins answered at the same time.

"But if you don't have magic, how can you use the Memoires?" Louise frowned. "You'd need to have even a small sample of magic to use items like that."

"Well as far as our understanding goes, the Driver as well as Memoires work on their own type of magic." Mari chipped in as she took her legs off the table. "It what allows us to wear that armour."

"Oh." Louise blinked, and believed all their bullshit. "One last question then."

"Go on."

"Why not just make two Drivers and have two Riders?" She pointed at the Memoires. "Then you wouldn't have to share them."

"Well it's called W for a reason; it needs two people in one." Mari said as if it were so obvious.

"The only real way to use one Gaia Memory at a time is with a Lost Driver, but those are hard to come by." Tyler added.

"To think, such power is hidden within these devices." Siesta blinked in wonder at the Gaia Memoires in front of her.

'She has no idea.' The twins thought at the same time.

* * *

"I was made a mockery, by Commoners no less!" Guiche sobbed to himself as he sat in a crack between two buildings. "I'm ruined!"

"Is it revenge you seek?" A voice said from somewhere in the dark of the crack.

"Who's there?" Guiche stood up and searched within. "I'm warning you!"

"Oh but there is no fear to be had little one." The same voice said. Guiche squinted his eyes and could barely see the outline of a human within. "I bring a gift from great ones to you."

From the shadows came a gloved hand coated with knightly armour. The hand opened up to reveal a Gaia Memory, but this one was different; this one was more jagged and grotesque. The letter on it was a power drill with sparks making the rounded part of the D.

"This is a Gaia Memory child; you will gain great power as you let it flow through you. Take it!" The voice urged, but Guiche looked disgusted by the Memory.

"I will not use the same cheating magic as those filthy Commoners!" He huffed as he began to leave the crack, if not for being grabbed by his arm and dragged into a choke hold.

"You dare to speak ill of this gift?!" The voice pulled up Guiche's cleave and raised the Memory. "You will accept this power!"

**DRILL! **

Some kind of strange patter appeared on Guiche's skin as the Earth Mage could only let out strained grunts.

The shadowed man placed the Memory into the strange pattern as it was absorbed inside him. Guiche's eyes went wide as he let out a muffled scream.

* * *

The next day had come and classes had now come back into session. The twins finally got beds as a 'reward' for proving to be good Familiars.

Still she had made them follow her to class so she could 'keep an eye on them' as she put it. Even though it was such a beautiful day, they were stuck inside learning Earth Magic.

The teacher was an older woman with the typical witch attire consisting of a purple robe and a same coloured witch hat.

"Huh, this actually seems like a school we'd like." Tyler quietly chuckled.

"Why are you listening? You can't even do Magic." Louise slightly frowned.

"Doesn't mean I can't be interested." He grumbled and leaned his head on his hand with a huff.

"Psst, don't look now, but I think that red head is tryna show her underskirt to you." Mari whispered which perked Tyler up. "Behind."

Tyler looked around slightly behind him to see Kirche's skirt lifted up to show the smallest piece of upskirt. This made the Fire Mage smirk as Tyler spun back around and crushed his eyes shut.

"Jesus! What is with the way she's dressed?!" He hiss-whispered. "She's dressed like some kinda school slut or something." That only made Mari giggle.

"Is there a problem with your Familiar Ms Valliere?" Professor Chevreuse spoke up, eyeing the twins.

"Uh…" Louise gulped. "No ma'am."

"Good, then I hope you don't mind giving us a demonstration." The teacher pointed at some small rocks on the table. "Please transmute these to glass if you would."

As the pinkette began to make her way down to the table, Kirche stood up and waved her arms to get the teacher's attention.

"Um, Professor Chevreuse! You really shouldn't ha have had Louise do that! She's-!"

"If I hear one more 'Zero' from anyone again I will stuff their mouths with clay." The aged woman warned, which simmered down the students. "If you please Ms Valliere."

Louise nodded and took out her wand and began to chant the spell. The twins 'oohed' as they saw the rocks start to glow.

"Hey, you two!" The twins looked to the voice to see that Kirche and the rest of the students had made a barrier out of the desks. "You might wanna take cover behind something before it explodes."

"Huh, whaddya mean?" Mari asked.

"Any time she tries to cast a spell it always ends in an explosion!" Montmorency explained before ducking back down.

"Aw come on, how bad could it be?" Tyler waved off before the entire classroom was engulphed by a huge smoke cloud caused by Louise's explosion.

"*Cough! Cough!* Wow, you were not kidding!" Tyler coughed out as much smoke as he could. He picked up his fallen fedora and shook some soot off it.

"This always happens." Kirche huffed as she wiped the dust off her uniform. "No matter what spell she tries to cast it always ends with it blowing up in her face."

Petite coughs caught their attention as Louise emerged from the smoke, her clothes torn and covered in soot. She got up much faster than the others as well.

"She's probably gotten use to the while blow up thing." Mari guess, which Tyler nodded.

"I guess I made a little mistake again." She sighed, trying to not let the destruction of the class bother her. Instead she just took out a handkerchief and began to wipe the soot off.

"You call that a mistake?!" One of the students cried out.

"Get a grip on reality and just give up already!" Another one shouted. "Your success rate is always zero, that's why people call you Louise the Zero!"

All the students left with either giving harsh looks or harsh words at Louise. The pinkette only looked down as she walked over to a broom closet like it was a normal thing and took out a mop and bucket.

"Need a hand?" She was surprised as the twins also grabbed some mops as well.

"Um, well you should be helping me anyway. I am your master after all!" Louise huffed as she walked away to begin cleaning, the twins followed as they shook their heads.

* * *

"Can you believe how badly Guiche got beaten in that duel?" A student sneered as he and another walked through Vestri Court.

"I know, and he was beaten by a pair of Commoners I hear. Pathetic." The other chuckled. "Anyway, you want to head to the lunch hall for a bite?"

"I'm afraid I mustn't, I have some work to catch up on." The other declined as the two began to part, if not for a rumble in the ground coming to them. From underneath one of the students some of the dirt kicked up as something dragged him underneath. The other student's eyes widened as a small dirt mound was coming towards him.

He ran as it seemed to speed up until it burrowed deeper. He stopped and took out his wand as he surveyed around the field.

"**Don't mock me!"**

A rumble was heard beneath him as a freakish yellow arm reached out of the grass and dragged him underground screaming.

* * *

"OH NOW WE'RE LATE FOR LUNCH!" Louise dreaded as she speed-walked to the cafeteria with the twins taking their time leisurely.

"Now I feel bad for those guys that had to sweep the chimneys in Marry Poppins, soot is hard to clean." Mari complained as she wiped the last bit off her face.

"What are you complaining about? You're the one who took 'minor' breaks." Tyler shot at her, which only got him punched in the arm. "Ow! Prick!"

He punched back as the two got into a slap fight against each other.

"Hey you two! Stop that!" Louise ordered, and when they didn't listen she growled.

"Ah, Ms Valliere!" The sudden voice stopped the twins' fight as they saw Professor Colbert walk up to them.

"Oh Professor Colbert." Louise greeted respectfully.

"I was hoping to catch up to you and your Familiar." The teacher smiled. "I was hoping that I would have a proper look at you Familiars' runes again. I'm interested ever since the duel that happened yesterday."

"What, these things?" Tyler asked as he and his sister held up their hands to show the markings.

"Yes, yes." He took out a notebook and jotted down some notes. "I just have a feeling that you might've summoned something special and after yesterday's antics that theory might be right." He completed his sketch and put his book away. "I'll be sure to let you know about these markings after I decipher it." With a friendly wave, he left.

"Huh, he's a nice guy." Tyler commented.

"I suppose, he was always a nice teacher." Louise shrugged. "Now let's get moving!"

"Yes ma'am." They both said with bored tones.

* * *

"Honestly I heard the look on his face was priceless after those Familiars showed him his place!" Two girls giggled as they just couldn't get over the rumours they heard about a Noble getting beat downed by some Commoners.

"I know! I heard that his Valkyries stood no chance!" They burst into full on laughter. "Oh I'm might bust my lungs."

"**Don't mock me!"**

The two jumped when they heard a voice growl from beneath them. One of the girls screamed as a hand busted out from the stone walkway and grabbed her knee. The same girl was then dragged underneath and the other backed up as something crawled out.

"A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H!" She screamed as the things grabbed her by the throat and took her underground as well.

* * *

"Well this sucks. I mean we're humans too!" Tyler groaned as he and Mari sat out in the court with the rest of the Familiars who were eating out of bowls.

"At least we get food this time." Mari didn't seem to care as she ate her sandwich. "I can't tell whether this is beef or pork."

"Oh well hello there." The two perked up at the voice to see Kirche and Tabitha standing before them, the bluenette still in her book.

"Oh um hi? Do we know you?" Tyler asked.

"Oh well you're about to. I am Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst. And this is my quiet friend Tabitha." The bluenette waved, still in her book.

"Nice to meet you I guess, I'm Tyler and this is my sister Mari." He introduced.

"Well then Tyler," Kirche started to speak in a saucy voice. "I must say you were extraordinary in that fight." She sat down next the boy which gave him a view of her 'assets'. "That armour looked amazing might I add."

"Oh uh thanks Kirche." He tried not to look down. "Y-y-you seem like a really nice person."

"Oh I can be very nice~~~." She purred as her hand drifted down to uncharted territories.

"Zerbst! Stop molesting my Familiar this instant!" That shrill voice caused Tyler and Kirche to look at the cafeteria entrance to see Louise frowning with her arms crossed.

"Molesting, is that what you call it?" She had a teasing smirk. "I call it a warrior's reward. After all, all knights deserve a bit of tender loving." Her hand slid down which made Tyler squeak.

"It's unbecoming of a Noble to touch a man in public like this!" Louise growled.

"Perhaps in Tristain." Kirche waved off. "But in Germania, love and affection are nothing to be ashamed of."

"What is you major malfunction?!"

Tyler turned to Mari with a 'dear god help me!' look.

"Nah bro, you're on your own. Oh and don't waste this opportunity, that red head is hot." She said as she took more bite out of her sandwich. "Hey, does this happen often?" She asked Tabitha, who only nodded.

It looked as though the argument was gonna get worse, if it wasn't that they notice four students being levitated by what looked like the school nurses.

"What happened to them?" Tyler wondered.

"Dunno but look at the way they're bruised." Mari pointed out. "And all that dirt on them looks anything but normal."

"Not normal." Tabitha commented.

It was then that a scream rang through the entire school, a female scream that sounded all too familiar.

"Siesta!" The twins recognized before they took off in the direction it came from. When they turned a corner, they were shocked to see the maid fallen on her back backing away from a hideous monster.

It was completely yellow with bits of black that made it look like a construction vehicle and had one giant drill on its right arm and a smaller drill on the left. It looked to be part mechanical but also had some motif of a mole.

"**Don't mock me!" **The monster roared at her. But it perked up and looked at the twins with an angered growl and it's drill spinning. **"YOU!"**

"What is that thing?!" Louise gasped as she looked over the monster.

"Ty, you don't think that thing is…."

"I hope it's not, but I'm pretty sure that thing is a Dopant." He gulped.

"And what a magnificent one it is!" Someone said with absolute joy. The twins and Nobles turned behind them to see a man adorned in a red clothing with black knightly armour atop and a red cape. His helmet masked his features but showed two eyes glowing eyes inside.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Mari eyed the strange man.

"I am Hades, the bestower of powers gifted to us from the unknown." He proclaimed. "Now rejoice as I have given this child the power to burrow the planet's core itself."

"You gave him a Gaia Memory?!" Tyler was shocked as the armoured man nodded.

"Now watch as he takes revenge against the humility you two dealt to him." Hades announced before a red and black portal opened behind him. "A moment of glory is upon here." He said before he walked backwards into the portal.

The Drill Dopant yelled as he spun his drill and stabbed it into the ground, causing cracks to snake its way towards the group. They all jumped out of the way as the crack turned into a full-on gorge.

"Sis, get ready!" Tyler said as he took out the W Driver and slapped it on.

"Got it!" She responded as she took out the Cyclone Memory with him taking out Joker.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

"Henshin!" Mari slotted in her Memory and fell unconscious as Tyler slotted his in as well.

**CYCLONE JOKER!**

Wind blew around Tyler as the armour did also with the scarf blowing behind them.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" They pointed before running the Dopant. The Dopant swung its drill arm which the Rider ducked under before elbowing in the back and punching it the back of its head.

The Dopant turned around and grabbed the Rider by their helmet and punched them repeatedly in the stomach with its drill arm. W stumbled back before they blew a huge gust of wind at Drill, which seemed to do nothing as it dug its feet into the ground.

The Dopant roared and punched its arm forward, which fired the drill. The Rider yelped and ducked as the drill stuck itself into the wall.

The Dopant charged and tackled W to the ground. It started to punch them while they were down as the Rider tried to punch back.

"Hey, you guys know you can cast magic right?! So a little help is appreciated!" Tyler yelled from his half.

"What do you expect us to do?!" Louise retorted. "Look at that thing!"

"Blow it up!" Mari yelled. Louise realized what they were saying and took out her want and aimed it at the Drill Dopant.

"Fireball!" Instead of the spell she attempted, a minor explosion detonated in between the Rider and Dopant. The explosion blasted the Dopant a good few feet away.

"Thanks." The twins said simultaneously as they rubbed their head.

"**You humiliated me!" **The Rider looked back and rolled out of the way as the Dopant slammed both its arms where they once were. It held out its right arm as the drill stuck in the wall flew back into place. **"Filthy Commoners!" **

"Wait a minute, that voice…it's Guiche!" Tyler recognized.

"The blonde we beat up?" Mari guessed. "That kinda explains why he got a Memory, he's vengeful. Well if wind won't work," She removed the Cyclone Memory. "let's try fire!"

**HEAT!**

She placed it in the Driver and split it again which changed all green to red.

**HEAT JOKER!**

**(Insert: Free your Heat)**

The Drill Dopant roared and charged again, in which the Rider ducked down and dealt a fiery punch to its stomach. They continued with both Joker and Heat powered punches before delivering one last punch to the face.

The Dopant threw its arm out again and fired the drill on its arm. In retaliation W concentrated all power into the Heat Memory and shot a huge plume of fire that incinerated the drill and sent embers onto the Dopant.

"Whew, that drained me a bit. Think we should Break him now?" Mari asked rhetorically. She got no answer as Tyler only removed the Joker Memory and placed it in the Maximum Drive slot. "Alright then no need to be rude.

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Both of W's hands lit with red and purple fire before they jumped and split on half.

"Joker Grenade!" The two performed a dive punch, and after both collided the Dopant exploded as they joined together again. As the fire disappeared, it showed Guiche on the ground as well as the fallen Memory which then broke.

**(End song)**

"*Sigh* glad that's over." Tyler sighed.

"Oh my hero!" Kirche cheered before she glomped onto the Rider who squirmed. "You were so brave!"

"Mari, make her stop!"

"Nah, I'll head out." She responded and removed the two Memories, returning to her own body as the armour disappeared.

"Get off." Tyler groaned as he pushed Kirche off. He heard a moan and turned back to Guiche who dizzily sat up.

"What happened?" It then seemed as if all the memories of what he did as a Dopant rushed back to him. "No, I hurt all those students…..what have I become?"

"Hey-hey-hey stop thinking like that." Tyler walked over to the Earth Mage and knelt down. "That wasn't you, that was the Gaia Memory that did all those things."

"You forgive me? Even after I tried to harm you?"

Tyler only smiled and put a hand on Guiche's shoulder. "As long as you counted up your sins, you're good in my book."

"Hate to break the moment," Mari spoke up as she walked up to Tyler. "But can I speak to you for a sec Ty."

The twins walked over to the remains of the Gaia Memory that faded to dust.

"So this Hades guy is our version of Museum?" She asked.

"From how I see it, yeah." Tyler took his hat off and scratched his hair. "My only question is where could he have gotten those Dopant Gaia Memoires?"

"I got a better one." She looked at her Cyclone Memory. "Are there any Refined ones like ours?"

* * *

**A/N: And there we go, the second chapter of Twin Familiar is over. This was the first Dopant fight as well as the first OC Dopant and the appearance of the story's main antagonist, Hades.**

**But next chapter I'm sure everyone knows who's gonna show up. The snarky talking weapon Derf.**

**But now time for me to go over reviews.**

**DragonKnight SR: Well not with my stories, but with another author yes.**

**TheOkWriter: Yeah but it's more enjoyable to see brand-new Riders with the same premise. Beside they're only using Lost Drivers.**

**TheTwoMind: Well Mari isn't perverted, she'd just…how do I put this without spoiling…into that sorta thing.**

**But anyway me peeps I will see you for my September story The New Decade-No Worlds to go to. **

**BYE, BYE.**


	3. The Spirit in the Sword

**A/N: HI READER**

**It's been a while since I did this one. **

**Last time our twins faced against their first Dopant and met the black knight Hades. **

**So for those who have read FOZ/KR fic before you know what's about to happen so let's just do this shish.**

**CYCLONE-JOKER!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Spirit in the Sword

* * *

Louise and the twins had just returned to their room after having to explain to Old Osmund about the Dopant attack. As soon as the three entered, they collectively sighed and sat down, Louise on her bed, Mari at the table, and Tyler on his bed.

Tyler groaned and thought back to earlier today, thinking about Hades; the slyness in his voice, the way he so casually explained his deeds in front of them, the glee he seemed to have.

"So what's the deal with that Osmond guy? He seemed a little 'too' into Kirche's clothing." Mari shivered at the way the old man gazed at the red head.

"He may be like that but he's a powerful mage and our headmaster, so people just ignore it. Except Zerbst, that attention whore." Louise grumbled before going back to her thoughts. She got an idea and sat up in her bed. "You're going to need a sword."

"Huh?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"Well, during your first fight with Guiche, I overheard you two saying about how you were missing a Shaft and a Magnum. I don't know how to get either of those but I can get you a sword." She offered.

"Why are you feeling so generous?" Tyler asked.

"I just want my Familiars to be fully equipped when in battle," She huffed. "Even with your fancy armour a good sword is always needed."

"You sure? I mean you don't have to spend money for us." Mari said which Louise just shook her head.

"You could at least sound grateful when I offer to buy things!" She puffed her cheeks. "We're not discussing this, on the day of Void we're going to the Kingdom and getting you a weapon." The twins looked at each other and just shrugged.

* * *

After Louise went to class, the twins decided to stay as far as they could so they weren't in the blast radius. As they went to the court, they ran into Siesta who offered to take them to the kitchen for a little late breakfast.

"This stuff is great!" Tyler beamed as he chowed down on the food on his plate. Mari's only response was gargled by the food in her mouth.

"Glad you like it! Eat up our Sword and Shield!" The head chef happily said.

"Sword?"

"Shield?"

"Of course! You showed that not to trounce on us commoners! Even with those magic objects you're just like us, I also heard you saved our Siesta from a strange monster."

The two looked at Siesta, who only smiled in return.

"Nice to know we're appreciated." Tyler dusted his hands.

"So wait, who's the sword and who's the shield?" Mari brought up, making the twins look at each other.

"Well I'm obviously the sword." They both said at the same time. "What do you mean you're the sword?! I'm the sword!" They argued.

"I should be the sword because I'm the main body of W." Tyler crossed his arms.

"Yeah but I'm the smarter, as sharp as a sword if you will." Mari smirked.

"Oh you wanna go?!" Tyler and Mari were about to have one of their little fights, if not for Chef Marteau to get between them with a smile.

"Now, now there's no need to argue. Enjoy the food and have yourselves a great day." He patted their backs and went back to cooking.

The twins looked at each other and narrowed their eyes, doing threatening hand gestures at each other.

* * *

After their lunch, Mari decided to go to the library while Tyler stayed and ate more. Sure she got some looks from the actual students but it's not like she cared, she's dealt with odd looks in the past.

She collected a plethora of books and sat at one of the isolated tables by the back. 'Since Ty's just gonna stuff his mouth, I might as well be the responsible one.'

She took the first book and began to read it, studying the history of this place.

**[5 hours later]**

Day had fallen and night was coming. Mari had gone through seventeen THICK books and was finally at the last page of book eighteen. Most of the people had left and the only Lightsource was the little candle that sat beside the giant stack of books.

"*Yawn*, last three pages. Then I'm done for the night." She rubbed her cheek. She turned over the next page and her eyes widened at what the picture showed.

Drawn onto the page was a man stood in black knight armour and red clothing as well as a red cape. Though this image showed his face, an elegant one with a brave smile and loving yellow eyes.

The name written atop it confirmed her suspicions, she quickly grabbed the book and made a run for it out of the library back to Louise's room.

As she ran through the halls, she was cut off by a flamboyant brown haired student leaning casually on the door arch.

"Why hello there~~." He flashed a grin. "So you must be the lovely Familiar everyone's been talking about."

"Okay if you're here to be one of those Nobles that wanna insult me about being a non-magic user then spare me the waste of time." Mari huffed and went to push past him, but he gently held her shoulder.

"Why would I insult a lovely looking lady such as yourself? Such new and exquisite clothing, for such an exquisite lady." He tried to flirt. "How would you like to come back to my room and…..talk~~~?"

Mari mentally groaned. 'This guy can't take a hint, maybe he needs convincing.' She brushed a strand of hair to the side and put on a seductive look. "That's a very tempting offer little boy, but I'll need to really see how 'strong' you are. I'm having trouble with this really heavy book, can you lift it?" She fluttered her eyebrows.

"Of course I can!" He confidently boasted. Mari handed him the book and he lifted it up and down. "Pfft, this ain't heavy at all, nothing too hard for a ma-!"

He didn't finish as he felt a pain right in the magic globes. He sunk down to his knees grabbing them as Mari took the book from his gasp and walked back.

"Boys." She smirked deviously. "Oh shit I got to get to Ty!"

* * *

Tyler patted his stomach with a satisfied sigh. "Man I hate to say it but that tasted better than Mom's cooking."

He continued to walk until he noticed something in the middle of the hallway. Sitting there, waging its tail, was the little salamander Flame.

"Oh hey little guy, what are you doing out here?" Tyler bent down and petted the lizard. As he was knelt down, Flame went to pounce on Tyler, only to be surprised when Tyler grabbed his tail. "Nice try, you wanted to drag me to your master didn't ya?"

Flame only whined. "Let's go then." He sighed.

As soon as Tyler opened the door, Flame scuttled away into the shadows as Ty looked into the darkness.

"Hello?" He called into the dark.

"Be a gentleman and close the door behind you." He heard Kirche's voice say. He shut the door heard Kirche's fingers snap. Suddenly multiple candle lights lit up around the room and revealed something that made Tyler's face turn red.

Kirche laid on her bed in very revealing lingerie. "Welcome to my room, Tyler Lambert."

"Um….hi.." He coughed. "So what do you want?"

"I've been thinking about you Tyler. Ever since you beat Guiche, I haven't been able to get you off my mind." She seductively smiled.

"Have you now?" Tyler put a hand on his chin.

"It was inevitable, for my runic name is the Ardent, and my passion burns brighter than most flames."

"So you're saying you want me? After knowing each other for less than a week?" He crossed his arms.

"Then let's get to know each other, intimately." She started to crawl across the bed but was interrupted by the sound of something flying up to the window.

"Kirche, you weren't at our meeting point! Who the heck is this guy?!" The two looked at the window to see a boy with spikey brown hair and sideburns.

"Oh, Sticks!" Kirche gasped. "We'll meet up in two hours." She waved off.

"But that's not what we agreed!" He shouted.

Kirche sighed and grabbed her wand before aiming and blasting a fire ball at the boy, knocking him down to the ground.

"Um, friend of yours?" Tyler asked her.

"Not anymore that's for sure." She turned back to Tyler. "Now where were we~~~~?"

"Kirche!" The two looked back to see a blonde boy this time. "Who is this guy?! You said this night was our to make-!"

He didn't finish as another fire ball was fired at him.

"Another friend?"

"Yes," Kirche groaned and turned back "Now-!"

"KIRCHE!" She loudly growled. Out the window was three people this time.

'Three?! What was she planning to do with three?!' Tyler thought.

"YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" The three narrowed their eyes at Tyler.

"Flame…" Kirche sighed and facepalmed. The Salamander came out of his corner and blasted a jet of fire that threw the three of the away.

"Oh forget it, I can't take it anymore!" She fell to the bed to expose more of her body. "Take me now!"

She waited for something to happen and opened her eye to see Tyler heading back to the door.

"Hey wait, you can't just leave right before we start!" She shouted at him.

"Bye Kirche, see you in the morning." He shut the door behind him and left the red head in a sulk.

"Well shoot…" She blinked and crossed her arms. "How could he just deny my feminine charm?"

She heard someone fly up to the window and was finally fed up. She turned around and yelled at the person. "I am not in the mood right now!"

Her eye landed on the person and she covered her mouth, as Hades floated there atop a black and red magic platform.

"Hello there my dear," He stepped off into the window. "I must say, that was rather embarrassing."

"You, you're the one that turned Guiche into that monster!" Kirche grabbed her wand and aimed at him. "Stay back!"

"There's no need for that." He simply waved his hand and Kirche's wand flew out of her hand. "I'm not here for a battle, I'm here to negotiate."

"Negotiate?"

"You wish to gain the boy's affection yes?" He enquired.

"What does it matter to you?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I can help you, by giving you a new power that'll certainly light a new flame in his heart." Hades' hand glowed as he held it out for her, when he opened it there was a Dopant Memory with an M on it.

* * *

Tyler walked into Louise's room with a yawn and rubbed his eyes. He was going to lie down in bed when he noticed that Mari and Louise were looking at something on the table.

"What are you guys looking at?" He tossed his hat on his bed and walked over to them.

"Tyler, look at this." Mari held up the book and pointed a certain page at him. "Look who that is!"

Tyler looked at the page and saw the picture of the knightly man.

"Yeah it's some guy in armour, what about it?"

"Look at the name idiot!" Louise pointed at the name atop the picture. He looked at it and his eye widened. The name atop it read Hades McAlister Von Brando.

"No way, no that's just got to be some kind of coincidence. No way that's the same guy that we met a few days ago." Tyler tried to wave off.

"Is it, is it a coincidence?!" Mari slapped the back of his head. "Look at him, it's the exact same armour, and those piercing yellow eyes are the same that glowed in that dark helmet."

"I mean, you haven't even told me what the book says about this guy." Tyler grabbed the book and began to read it. "They got to be different, this book says this Hades guy is from millions of years ago, they can't be the same."

"Are you forgetting he's got magic?" Mari said. "He probably did some anti-ageing crap on himself, is that a thing Louise?"

"Not that I know of, that kind of magic might be ancient." Louise put a hand on her chin in thought. "It's not important now, the Day of Void is tomorrow so we need a full rest. So get to bed." Louise climbed into bed and blew the candle out as the twins got in their beds as well.

"Hey I just realised something." Tyler spoke up.

"What?" Mari asked.

"We've been wearing the same clothes for three days now and have nothing to change into."

"Oh you're right." Louise sighed and sat up in bed. "Okay, after we get you a weapon we'll go to this tailor I know, she could make you some."

"Wait, you'd spend more money on us? Honestly Louise you don't have to do this for us." Tyler said to her.

"No, no, no. You are my Familiars and that means I must take the utmost care of you."

"My, my Louise it's almost like you're gaining a soft spot for us." Mari joked, making the pinkette humph and pull the covers over her.

"Just go to sleep and be ready for tomorrow." She said, going to sleep.

"Goodnight then." They both said and also fell asleep.

* * *

Today was the Day of Void, a day in which students got the day to themselves and their Familiars.

Kirche however was just pacing through her room while Flame sat there and watched.

'I don't understand, my charms always entrap men but he just left like it was nothing.' She stopped walking and sighed.

"I like a man who plays hard to get." She smirked. Kirche was about to leave her room, but heard voices from outside the window, looking out she saw Louise and Mari on horses while Tyler was trying to climb atop the pinkette's horse.

"So their going out somewhere huh?" She growled. "No matter, I'll find my own way there."

* * *

Tabitha sat on her bed enjoying the peace and quiet the Day of Void gave her. This was the only time in of the week that she got time to herself with no interruptions.

"TABITHA!" Came a loud voice from the door, accompanied with rapid knocks. Just as the door flung open, Tabitha quickly casted a spell that silenced Kirche so her voice was now muted.

After a few seconds, it'd seem that the red head was going to run out of steam so she cancelled the spell.

"…..that Zero runt has taken my Darling away into town and I need a ride to get there fast! Can I borrow Sylphid?"

* * *

Tyler groaned and cracked his backs as Mari and Louise tied the horses in the stable.

"First time riding a horse for him?" Louise asked as the two finished tying the horses to a pole.

"He's just a wuss, don't pay him any mind." Mari shook her head.

"Why couldn't we have taken a carriage or something?" Tyler massaged his neck. "Wouldn't that have been faster?"

"Carriages are expensive, we need enough money for a sword and clothes. It'll be fine once you get used to this." Louise began to walk and the twins followed.

As they walked, Tyler noticed that many of the signs didn't even have words but rather pictures of stuff.

"This place seems really cramped." Tyler commented.

"That is surprising, considering this is the widest avenue in the Tristian shopping district." Louise shrugged.

"This? This is the widest avenue in the district?" Mari motioned to their surroundings. Louise only nodded. "This place is like ten metres long, streets back home are about thirty metres." Louise stopped and looked at them baffled. "Oh and we have machines that can drive without horses."

"You're world is beyond strange." She shook her head and continued to walk.

"Hey why do I have to carry the money bag, this thing is heavy." Tyler complained and pulled up the pocket where the bag was in.

"Quiet down, this place is filled with pickpockets." Louise warned.

"Wouldn't it be hard to steal since it's so heavy?"

"With magic it could happen in a minute." She replied.

"What do you mean? Aren't there just Commoners here, I thought only Nobles could use magic?" Mari asked.

"Well, all Nobles are Mages…..but not all Mages are Nobles." Louise said, the twins looked at her confused. "Basically if a Noble is disgraced from their family or leaves on their own accord than they are no longer a Noble and use their magic as thieves or mercenaries." She stopped and looked up at a sign on a building. "Here we are."

The sign on the door showed a bronze sword and the windows were filled with an assortment of weapons.

When they entered, the three saw a man in his fifties smoking a pipe. He noticed them and put his pipe away.

"Ah a Noble lady, what brings you to my humble establishment?" He asked.

"I am in need of a sword for my Familiar." Louise motioned to Ty and Mari. The boy was looking at some of the blades on the wall while Mari waited by Louise. "What's the best sword you have?"

"Well, I do have something special in the back." The shopkeeper went into the back and fetched something. "Let's see if they take this piece of junk." He came back in with a sword made of pure gold and gems decorating the handle. "You know, I've heard there's a trend about Nobles arming their servants."

"Trend?" Mari asked.

"Yes," The shopkeeper nodded. "Apparently there's been a mass thieving by someone named Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt. As well as a serial killer that's murdering many Nobles."

"Can servants even fight off mages?" Tyler asked from where he was. This caused Mari and Louise to look at him in response. "I'm just wondering."

"Well maybe I can interest you in this beauty." He placed the golden sword on the counter.

"Ooh~~~~~~." Louise looked at it. She was about to touch it if not for Tyler to slam his hand on the counter.

"OBJECTION!" He yelled, making everyone flinch.

"What is wrong with you?!" Louise shrieked.

"This ain't a real sword, tis just a decoration!" Tyler exclaimed. There was silence in the shop, until the shopkeeper busted into laughter.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Oh you are a smart one lad, bravo." The shopkeeper chuckled.

"You tried to sell us a fake?!" Louise's anger raised.

"No, no it is real, it's just that it's made of gold." The shopkeeper explained. "But what most Nobles don't know is that gold makes a terrible material for swords!"

"You were testing us weren't you?" Mari shook her head.

"_Ha! You're never gonna make money that way old timer!" _A new voice said.

"What the?" Tyler looked around but couldn't find anyone.

"Shut up Derf! It's called a business tactic!" Shouted the Shopkeeper.

"Derf?" Tyler walked over to where the voice seemed to come from, a barrel filled with swords.

"_Hey, kid with the hat, in here." _Tyler reached in and pulled out an old rusted sword. _"Sup?"_

"You are a talking sword…." Ty stated the obvious, shocked at what he was holding.

"_Not just any sword. I am the amazing, spectacular, unbreakable, superb and all-knowing magical blade named Derflinger!" _The sword announced.

"Is that a sentient sword?" Louise gasped.

"Yeah, but he's got a real mouth on him." The Shopkeeper sighed. "One day I'm gonna melt him down the slag."

"_Try it old man and I'll cut your fingers off!" _Derf yelled. _"Hey kid, what's your name?"_

"I'm Tyler, this is my sister Mari, and that's our master Louise." Tyler introduced.

"_Well Ty, of you're looking for a GREAT sword then look no further. I'm the best option you got!" _

"I want it." Tyler said with a goofy smile.

"Really? Look at it, it's so…..dirty." Louise shivered.

"Why would I want anything else? This one's sentient, so that means it must be powerful!" Tyler reasoned. "How much for it?"

"If you want Derf I will gladly give him away for a hundred and fifty coins, I'll even through in a sheath and cleaning stuff for another hundred." The Shopkeeper reasoned.

"Deal!" He quickly agreed. Mari then walked up and placed a dagger on the counter. "I forgot you were here."

"If he gets a talking sword I at least get a dagger, that's only fair." She shrugged.

"That'll be an extra fifty."

* * *

After leaving with their new weapons the group of three walked through the streets once again, Derf on Ty's back and Mari with her new dagger on her waist.

"We only came for a sword, yet you somehow managed to make us walk out with a sword, a sheath, cleaning equipment, a dagger and a dagger sheath!" Louise exclaimed.

"You call that a mistake, I call it an absolute win." Tyler chuckled.

"Hmph!" The pinkette huffed. "Just follow me, the tailor is this way, they'll be able to cover whatever you want."

Louise led them to a small tailor shop that looked more quaint than other shops around the area. The owner of the shop was a young woman with her hair in a bun wearing a short sleeved shirt and trousers. She was righting stuff down before her eyes landed on Louise and she smiled.

"Ah, well if it isn't Ms Vallière. Come to get your uniform fixed again?" The woman asked playfully.

"Not this time Ms Quinn." Louise answered. "I'm actually here to shop for clothes for my

Familiars here. The only ones they have are what their wearing."

"A human Familiar?" Quinn blinked. "So those rumours were true. I must say Louise you always seem to find a new way to surprise me. So what can I do for you two?"

"We were hoping you could do some custom clothes for us, maybe some personal designs." Mari said.

"Excellent." Quinn smiled. "I'm always happy to have a costume design. What do you want exactly?"

The twins each took out their sperate Gaia Memories, beside Cyclone and Joker, and placed them on the desk.

"Could you maybe make special clothing sets based off these? The blue and grey one are for me and the red and yellow one are for her." Tyler pointed out.

"And don't make and dresses for me, I want some sassy kind of attire." Mari flashed a smirk.

"I see." Quinn jotted down some notes. "And lemme guess, you want the little symbols on them too?"

"Ooh yeah, that'd be awesome!" Tyler said. Quinn flipped the page in her book and quickly sketched the symbols of each Memory. Tyler handed her the money and the three of them left.

"I'm excited to see what she cooks up." Tyler said with his hands in his pockets.

"Anything Quinn makes is always to a Noble's standards." Louise agreed.

"Finally found you." They heard a voice say, filled with anger and annoyance. Standing in front of the stable were Kirche and Tabitha, the red hear clearly mad. "You sure know how to hide in big crowds Vallière, even with that pink hair it's impossible to spot you."

"Kirche are you okay? You sound…..different." Tyler said, noticing the anger in her eyes.

"So now you want to pay attention to me?" She glared. "Maybe now you'll be with me rather than the Zero because I have this!"

She pulled out a Dopant Memory this time with an M on it. Tabitha backed away a little bit at the sight of it.

"Kirche put it down, the Memory is messing with your mind." Mari tried to calm her down, but it didn't work.

"So you're on her side?! Then I'll show you both what happens when you try to take what's mine!"

**MAGMA!**

A marking appeared on the open part of her breast as she placed it in and it got absorbed into her body. Her eyes glowed and her body flashed with light before it changed into a Dopant that looked to be made of molten rock and fire, the face looking demonic and fire spreading behind it.

"_What the hell is that thing?!" _Derf shouted.

"**I will burn you to ashes!" **She yelled and pointed at Louise.

"Um Ty…"

"Already ahead of you sis!" Tyler pulled out the W Driver and placed it on his waste.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

The Magma Dopant conjured a ball of fire in her hands and threw it at the twins. The two plus Louise jumped out of the way as the fireball exploded.

"Henshin!" They both quickly said as Mari slotted in her Memory and fell unconscious. Tyler placed his Memory in as the Magma Dopant approached.

**CYCLONE JOKER!**

The gusts from the transformation caused the Dopant to cover her face and back away. The last of the armour came on and W sprang up with their scarf blowing behind them.

"_Whoa, check me out!" _Derf said from their back. W reached behind and drew the sword, the whole thing looking entirely new. The blade was now pure black with purple accents and the handle was green with a Gaia Memory port in it and a green W symbol. _"I look brand-new!"_

"Ooh, he changed! He's a cool new sword!" Tyler said giddily.

"What? But how?" Mari asked flabbergasted.

"_Magic?"_

"Magic." Tyler agreed. "I shall call this, the Joker Slasher."

Tyler was brought back to reality when the Magma Dopant blasted fire at them.

"Fight now, geek over toys later!" Mari swung the Slasher and deflected an incoming fireball. "Yo Tabitha, we need you to get a potion, Kirche is gonna get real hurt after this."

"Sure." The bluenette said, barely audible, and ran to the nearest potion store.

W then ran to the Dopant just as she threw a punch at them. They slashed across her chest and then kicked her back, making her stumble. Magma Dopant blasted fire at them again but W used their Cyclone powers to float backwards and dodge.

"**Come back to me Darling!" **Kirche cried out. **"Pay attention to me!" **

"Oh I'll give you attention!" Tyler groaned and removed the Joker Memory. "How's this for attention?!"

**TRIGGER!**

"**Yes! Give it to me!" **She yelled and fired a huge blaze at W, making them loose their grip on the Trigger Memory and having it skid away.

"Ah crap!" Tyler gasped and W suddenly froze.

"What happened?" Mari asked.

"We can't fight if we only have one Memory, we're basically sitting ducks!"

The Magma Dopant walked up to the Rider with glee in her laughter. **"Oh Darling, my flaming heart burns only for you!" **

Kirche started firing off blasts of flames in random directions, scaring Commoners and light small stalls on fire.

"The Memory's driving her insane!" Tyler said as he tried to move to the pick up the Trigger Memory. "We need to stop her quick."

Kirche stopped her rampage and looked directly at W's frozen figure. **"Now I will make you mine, and only mine Darling!" **

"Zerbst, get away from my Familiars!" Louise aimed her wand at the Dopant and caused a massive explosion that knocked the both of them away, the Pinkette crashing into the Rider and knocking them down.

"You okay Louise?" Tyler asked.

She coughed out some smoke from the explosion and sat up. "I'm fine I'm fine, but why are you standing still? Fight already!"

"Because this idiot took to long to replace his Memory, and we're practically stuck till we put in a new one. Nice one dumbass." Mari rolled her eye.

Louise's eyes then landed on the blue Memory laying a few feat away and picked it up.

"Will this one do?"

"Perfectly!" Tyler chipped and grabbed the Memory.

**TRIGGER!**

He placed it in the slot on his side and separated the two.

**CYCLONE TRIGGER!**

**(Insert: Finger on the Trigger)**

W stood up as the black was replaced with blue. The Joker Slasher flashed and turned from a sword to a large blue handgun with a yellow W symbol and a Memory port on the top.

"_Wait, what kind of crossbow is this?" _

"Oh, now we get the Trigger Magnum!" Tyler sighed. "Well, better late than never."

W aimed at the Dopant just as she was recovering from the explosion and fired away, but instead of firing lasers the Trigger Magnum blasted bullets of high pressured water that hissed as they hit the Magma Dopant.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" W flicked their wrist and fired more water bullets as they dodged Kirche's fire blasts.

"**Stop Darling, you're hurting me!" **She gasped as her flames started to die down.

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a bit." Mari said and used the Cyclone Memory to hover over while shooting. As they came down the Rider kicked Kirche in the chest and fired multiple blasts into her stomach. She retaliated by throwing a lava powered punch that sent the twins back.

"_Hey, I hate to be a complainer but my mouth is staring to get really wet. Can we wrap this up?" _Derf asked.

"Suck it up Ty, she'll be fine. This might even teach her not to be such an attention seeker." Mari joked.

"Okay, okay, hopefully that potion is good enough." Without closing the Driver, Tyler took out the Trigger Memory and place it in the Trigger Magnum.

**TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

W pulled up the front of the Magnum as it began to make a pulsing sound. Kirche made two huge fire balls in her hands and threw them at the Rider.

"Trigger Aero Buster!" They pulled the trigger and blasted a small tornado of green air that blew away the fire balls, the tornado pushed on towards Kirche and blew her into one of the destroyed stands, engulfing her in an explosion.

**(End Song)**

Tyler quickly ended the transformation and rushed to the downed red head. Derf turned back to his regular sword form and Mari woke up in her body.

Kirche lied there with some scratches and a broken Dopant Memory beside her.

"Hey, hey, hey are you okay?"

"Huh…?" She opened her eyes. "Darling? What am I doing here?"

"You used a Gaia Memory, you went insane and started acting all needy." Tyler helped her sit up. "Me and Mari needed to hurt you badly to free you."

"Oh Darling my knight in shining armour!" She suddenly lunged at him and tried to shove his head in. "It must be fate that made you save me!"

Then Tabitha came over with a glass bottle filled with blue liquid. "Drink." She handed it to Kirche.

"Must I really? I never liked the stuff." Tabitha only gave her a deadpanned look. "Okay fine." She popped the top and downed the liquid. "Bleh….!"

"We should leave." Louise said aloud as she and Mari walked over. "All this commotion might've attracted the guards and we don't want to deal with them."

"Agreed." Tabitha nodded, she whistled and Sylphid flew down to her side. Everyone climbed onboard and the dragon took flight just as the guards swarmed the area. As they flew, Tyler asked Kirche to explain how this all happened.

"It was late at night, like a few seconds after you left my room. It was then I heard someone flying outside my window and I just thought it was another boy who I booked that night." She hugged her knees to her chest. "But instead, it was that man in black armour…."

"Hades." Tyler crossed his arms.

"There was just something about his voice, so hypnotic that it urged me to take the little device." Kirche lowered her eyes. "I'm just happy my Darling could save me."

"My answer is still no." Tyler abruptly said.

"Oh come on, please!" She pouted.

"Wait a minute!" Everyone looked at Louise, who was glaring at Tyler. "You went into her room?!" Louise took out a crop and tried to hit Tyler with it.

Mari just shook her head with a sigh and looked over the city as they flew. After passing over some buildings, her eyes caught something that made her face puzzled. Briefly, she saw a person in all white armour with a long black cape behind them, the person was just looking at them fly by.

The figure was soon out of sight and Mari just shrugged her shoulders. 'It was probably nothing.'

* * *

**A/N: There we are chapter three of Twin Familiar and the appearance of Derflinger. By the way I have a poll for the story for April, February and March are gonna be just for updating. **

**But who was the mysterious person at the end? What will happen next? Will an OC Form finally appear like I promised in the first chapter? **

**S**t kinda spoiled that didn't I? Ah well whatever, that's all for now. There's nothing really for me to answer review wise so I'll see you next time.**

**BYE, BYE.**


End file.
